


Teasing Bastard

by softmothprince



Series: Final Fantasy [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Come Marking, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Finger Sucking, Hair-pulling, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmothprince/pseuds/softmothprince
Summary: Reno caught Nico watching him fight... again. Time to confront him before Nico is too distant to do so.
Relationships: Reno/Original Male Character
Series: Final Fantasy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708495
Kudos: 13





	Teasing Bastard

**Author's Note:**

> welp. haven't posted since december. got no excuse. buuuuuut I bring you FFVII smut. with my boy Reno. will be in two parts cause I said so. 
> 
> now for what i always say, frequent readers know what it is.
> 
> consent is important and if ya don't believe that, get tf outta my christian minecraft server

"I saw you watching me again, pretty boy."

Nico rolls his eyes, but the flush on his cheeks gives him away. "Whatever."

Reno smirks, leaning against the doorway of Nico's room. Why did he follow the ravenette home? Nico didn't know, but it was probably to tease him about staring while the other was fighting... again. It was no lie that Reno was a skilled fighter, he was the fastest Turk, but seeing him move and attack with that fucking smirk on his face-

"You still there, Winslow?"

Rolling his eyes again, Nico sighs and turns back towards him. "What do you want Reno? What do you gain from teasing me?" He asks tiredly.

Reno shrugs his shoulder, unclipping his baton and flipping it in the air, catching it nonchalantly in his hand. The movement catches Nico's eye. The way those long fingers curled around the baton, flexing out as it was tossed into the air, then clasping tightly as it came back down.

"Winslow?"

Shit. Blinking rapidly and shaking his head, Nico whips around so his back is facing the older Turk.

"Were you...? Ohoho, does someone got a hand kink?"

"Shut up, Reno." He snaps, moving to shove the man out of his room and, hopefully, his home. When his hand touches Reno's arm, it's suddenly grabbed in a tight grip.

Reno shakes his head slowly, smirking down at Nico. "Ah ah ah, I'm not going anywhere, pretty boy~" He pushes Nico back inside his room, shutting the door behind him and catches the other hand aiming to hit his face. "Easy there, kitty cat. No need to unleash the claws on me." Reno chuckles.

"Let me go, you bastard!"

"Ooo, name calling now? I like it when you get all riled up. You're so cute when it happens." Reno's smirk fades and he releases one of Nico's wrists in favour of cupping his chip, tracing over the scars on his jawline. "You're pretty cute in general."

Huffing in annoyance, Nico yanks his other hand free and crosses his arms. "I told you before, Reno. I'm not a quick fuck you can use whenever you please."

"No, no, kitten, I wouldn't do that to you!" That smirk comes back in full force. "What if I told you I thought about what you said... and I want more than that?"

Nico's face scrunches up, head tilting slightly like a confused puppy. "More...?"

"Yeah. Like, you know, more than sex."

Eyes widening, Nico gets what he's saying. "If... if you really want to..." He stammers, face cherry red and ears burning.

Humming in agreement, Reno trails his hands from Nico's waist to her shoulders, thumb brushing over his pulse point. "Can I...?" At his tiny nod, Reno lifts his hand to Nico's face.

His fingers trace over Nico's lips, dragging them down and pushing two past them to hook behind his teeth. He presses it against the warm pink muscle, humming in appreciation when Nico closes his lips and wraps his tongue around the digits. Reno's skin was salty and smooth in some places, rough in others.

Suckling on his fingers, Nico nips and bobs his head teasingly with a little chuckle when Reno sharply exhales. He slowly opens his mouth, giving the redhead a show of curling his pierced tongue around the long digits and gasps when they suddenly push deeper to almost hit his throat. He twitches in discomfort, but continues to lathe his tongue over Reno's fingers as the man leans closer to be next to his ear.

"Bet you wish that was my dick, huh you dirty little fuck?" Reno hisses, hot breath sending goosebumps down Nico's neck and all over his body.

Pulling out his fingers, he grabs the Nico's chin and presses their lips together. He nips and pulls at Nico's bottom lip, digging his fingers into the other's hips. The ravenette sighs and moves forward, pushing Reno back until his legs hit the bed. He falls onto the mattress, feeling the warm weight of Nico crawl over him to sit on his hips. Their lips smack together, pants and sighs coming out every time they disconnect.

Nico's mouth trails down his neck, peppers kisses over his chest and abdomen, before stopping at his belt. He slides in between Reno's legs, eagerly undoing the redhead's belt and pants to get to his twitching dick. His slender fingers wrap around the heated flesh, stroking up and down slowly while tracing shapes on Reno's stomach.

Leaning his head on Reno's thigh, Nico looks up at him through dark lashes in a look that makes the other's breath hitch. Coal black eyes burn like a furnace, asking and begging silently. And Reno hopes he can see the answer in his own eyes. Nico grins, flashing his cute little canines, before his mouth descends on the weeping cock in front of him.

Reno shudders, exhaling slowly in an attempt to control his voice. His long fingers curl into Nico's onyx curls, tightening when the other sinks deeper onto his dick and sucks lightly.

"Tease." Reno scoffs, making Nico hum and send delicious vibrations through his cock.

Growling, he uses the hand on Nico's head and forces him down until he twitches at the uncomfortable feeling of a dick getting close to his throat.

"Take it all like a good slut, Winslow."

A whimper escapes Nico's throat when Reno pulls his hair to tug him up and down. His fingers grip the redhead's thighs, scratching against the fabric of his pants while panting through his nose and whining louder. But he doesn't try to stop or force Reno's hands, just follows the movements being done and closes his eyes. Reno breathes heavy and ragged, eyes dark as they take in the ravenette going down on him.

His boy is wrecked. Saliva and precum is dripping down his pale chin, tears built up in the corner of his dark eyes every time Reno's cock brushes the back of his throat. But there was no fear in those eyes. No sign that he wants this to stop. His hands held on tightly to Reno's thigh and the comforter, his whole body quivering with excitement.

When Reno pulls harder on his hair, Nico moans and the sensation goes straight through him.

"That's a good boy. Such a good little slut for me."

The praise sends a shiver down the boy's spine.

"You like that don't you? Agh- when I call you a good boy?"

Nodding his head and humming is his reply, Nico sinks as low as he can. His shoulders hunch up and he gags, but holds down for a few more seconds before pulling back up. Gasping for breath, Nico whines and tilts his head up into Reno's hand as it careens through his hair. He waits a bit, then parts his lips to take the weeping dick back into his mouth.

"My good boy. My little cumslut." Reno pants.

His hips thrust up as he holds Nico's head in place, feeling the knot in his stomach curling tighter and tighter until- Crying out, Reno feels Nico's mouth suction around him and pull off quickly, snapping the knot in his belly. Ropes of cum shoots up and onto Nico's face, making him flinch and shut is eye as a drop lands below it. Falling onto his back, Reno closes his eyes and just feels as Nico lays his head on his thigh.

"Good... good boy..." He pants, petting the wild locks of hair he had pulled so much.

He can feel some small drops of cum in the dark strands, grimacing when it makes them stick up and to his fingers. The sound of the sheets rustling makes Reno sit up on his elbow, half-lidded blue eyes catching onto his boy's hips moving. Nico moans, grinding down harder against a pillow- where did he get that from? -in a failed attempt to get off himself.

Chuckling deep in his chest, Reno tightens his fingers in Nico's hair and jerks his head back so he could stare into those wide black eyes.

"You want to cum, pretty boy?" He asks, the ravenette nodding as much as he could with the tight grip on his hair. "Well, you did so good for me... I think it's only fair that I return the favor~"

**Author's Note:**

> what do you do while in quarantine? write porn of course.


End file.
